Secret
by pandorasnotebook
Summary: This is my Valentines Day special story. Edward Mason recieves a Valentine Card from a girl named Secret. Now he has to find out who Secret is. I'm horrible at Summaries...just read it. All human- oneshot.


**Dedication- This is for all the valentineless people. This is my ultra long (for me) Valentine to you :) **

**Short Background- They are all human. Ed is older than Alice and they are siblings...ok thats all!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Secret**

Alice popped up beside me as I chased the last marshmallow in my bowl of Lucky Charms around in a circle.

"Good morning, Edward!" She sang enthusiastically. In her hands she held a folded piece of paper. She smiled warmly when she saw me looking at it and held it out. On the front was a sparkling heart.

"Huh?"

"It's Valentine's Day!" She shouted. "And I could not have my own brother going around with out a valentine." She rolled her eyes.

I chuckled. "Thanks Alice. Do you have a secret valentine this year?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Jasper Hale."

She showed me the card that she was planning to slip him between fifth and sixth periods.

"You know…" I finally said. "If you asked him out he would probably say yes."

She smiled impishly. "I know, but I will get sick of him within a week. By doing this I will be doing him a favor." If I asked him out then dumped him he would be hurt. Now when he fails to amuse me I can just forget about him and he will sill think someone in the school likes him." On that note she skipped out the door to meet the bus.

I followed with less enthusiasm. The bus ride was short. I don't even know why we took it. I could have easily walked.

On the way off the bus Alice held up the process by stopping in the doorway to give the busdriver (who she had said was 'dreamy' earlier that year) a valentine.

I entered the school late, compared to my usual early, and went straight to my locker. The strange thing was, there was already someone in it.

This girl was pulling an envelope from her purse.

"Hey." I said from behind her.

"Eeek! She jumped slightly in surprise, dropping the envelope. It fluttered through the air before landing at my feet.

"Did you just say eeek?" I chuckled, completely forgetting for a moment that I had just found her in my locker.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped turning a beautiful shade of red. "You're Edward Mason, right?"

I nodded, bending to pick up the envelope. "You are Isabella Swan if I am not mistaken." She was a year below me but much higher in reputation and popularity.

"Just call me Bella."

I tried to hand the paper back but she stopped me. "It's yours actually. Well, for you. From a friend of mine, you know, valentines day and all." She seemed just as excited about it as I was.

"A friend?" I asked, fingering the letter gingerly.

"She was too nervous to deliver it herself and, after asking everyone else I was the only one who agreed to it. They were all afraid that they would get caught…well, I thought they were being stupid but I guess not." She smiled slightly and shrugged. "You caught me."

I could not believe it but I actually laughed. "May I open it, Miss Bella?"

"Certainly." She smiled also.

Okay, so maybe I was flirting a little…. but it was Valentines Day and it did not really matter, right?

I tipped the paper towards her, inviting her to read it. She moved closer. We were so close that I could feel her warmth. It was distracting and I momentarily forgot that I was supposed to be reading.

The girl's words were written in a beautiful pink script.

_Edward, _

_A year ago today was the first time I saw you. I remember this because it was Valentines Day and I have not been able to get the picture of you out of my mind since. _

_I'm still wishing that I were good enough for you._

_Have a Happy Valentine's Day._

_Love forever from,_

_Secret_

I tried to think of which of Bella's friends would do this. Which had showed any interest in me before? Wrote in pink? Made their S's with little curls at the end? Put a heart at the end of their name- Secret?

"Wow." Bella said breaking through my thoughts.

"Wow what?" I turned toward her slightly but did not look straight at her. Something in me was afraid of what I might see in her warm brown eyes.

"It's just that…she normally is not like this, my friend. She is usually more cautious."

"Do you think your friend, Secret, likes me?"

She nodded blushing. "Yes, I think so."

"And do you think I would like Secret?"

She watched me carefully. "Yes, I think so."

"Then why don't you introduce?"

She smiled and bit he lip nervously. "I don't think so."

"Why!?" I said impatiently, tired of having to ask questions.

"I promised not to tell you who she is. I have to go now. Don't let this trouble you. When she's ready she will come to you. Happy Valentine's Day, Edward." I watched her until she turned the corner.

Ha. She thought she had seen the last of me. I'd have to pester her later though because right now I have Calculus.

I entered the class in a daze. I had to know who this person was.

I took out a clean piece of paper and began to list.

Jessica Mike 

_Erik_

_Angela_

_Kaylynn_

_Lauren_

These were Bella's closest friends. Now it was time to start investigating.

Jessica and Mike were in this class with me. Actually their desks were right beside mine. And they were across the room, talking to Danny and Danielle (Who are apparently dating now…how confusing)

I 'casually' walked over to their desks and scooped up both of their notebooks. Then, hoping no one had seen me, flipped Jessica's open to a random page.

I love Mike 

Was written, surrounded by little hearts in the corner of the page. This was definitely not an admirer of mine.

Just to make sure , I looked in Mikes notebook. Mike's handwriting was far too macho, I decided. His S's were jagged like backwards Z's.

I carefully slid the books back onto the appropriate desks.

This was far too hard. Why couldn't Bella just tell me?! This was frustrating.

I carefully crossed Jessica and Mike off my list. I also crossed off Erik. I remember Bella saying 'she'. I took out the letter and re-read it. NO one had given me a Valentine card (Besides Alice) since we had been required to give them out in grade school. I wonder if-

"Mr. Mason!"

I jumped. Mr. Heldon stood in front of me tapping his pencil sharply against the edge of my desk.

"Mr. Mason, what did I just say?"

Oops. Apparently class had started.

"I'm waiting Mr. Mason."

"Umm…something about how you have a short attention span but a light cheerful sense of humor."

Someone in the back of the room giggled.

"You wish, Mason. I said detention starts at 6:00 tomorrow. Don't be late."

We walked back to the front of the room.

"Now, I know it's Valentines Day and all of you are fantasizing about you and your boyfriends and girlfriend but please pull you heads out of the clouds and pay attention!"

A few long minutes later the bell rang and I rushed out of the room.

Bella, Bella, Bella. I thought desperately. I have to find her. Finally I found her walking towards the English class. I had forgotten we shared that class.

"Bella!" I called.

I saw her recognize my voice. Her face changed showing a mixture of apprehension and…something else. After telling her friend, Angela, to go in without her she turned back to me.

"I talked to Secret. I told her you liked the card. I hope that was the truth."

"It was. What did she say?"

Bella raised one eyebrow. "Have you been searching for her?"

I paused and nodded.

"She said not to. It would only lead to disappointment to both of you." She stopped and looked troubled. "What would you do if you did found her?"

"I'm not sure I understand." I sid slowly.

"Would you ask her out? Pull her into an embrace? Kiss her? Or would you see her and turn away? Laugh at your self for being so stupid as to think that anything could come from a girl you have only talked to in letters."

"I suppose it depends." Say it had been Jessica she is known for ruining reputations. I would not have wanted to go out with her. Or Mike…. for more obvious reasons.

"Depends on what!?" She looked disgusted.

"No." I assured her gently. "Nothing weird. Just…I want Secret to be right for me."

"I see…" She said, walking into English. "But what if she is not?"

She walked across the room and set her books down at her usual desk. I could not help watching her, one of the many things I could never have.

Angela was sitting at her desk reading Romeo and Juliet.

How was I going to do this?

I looked at Bella. She was staring at her book, giving the impression that she was reading even though her eyes did not move. She was waiting for me to do something.

And something was what I was about to do.

I picked up a pencil that I was going to 'sharpen' and started towards the front of the room. When I reached Angela's desk I 'tripped', falling into her desk and puching her notebooks to the floor.

"Oh no!" I said, the image of innocence. "I'm so sorry!" I bent to pick up the books.

"That's okay." She said sweetly, getting up to help.

I had to act quickly. Flipping open one of her notebooks 'accidentally', I scanned the page for curly S's. But Angela had the handwriting of a second grade teacher, neat and perfect. No extra loops. I loaded the books into a pile and set them back on her desk. I apologized one last time and then continued to the pencil sharpener.

It was only then that I noticed Bella. She was smirking at me. Her eyes laughed evilly. When I looked at her again, though, she raised one eyebrow, questioningly.

I smiled at her good-naturedly but shook my head and wiped a fake tear from my eye.

She smiled a little and looked back at her book.

As I past I could have sworn I heard her mutter. "Well, that was romantic."

I returned to my seat, thinking about Bella's reaction. It was only then that I realized that I was not only talking to the most popular girl in the school but I was playing a game with her. And right now she was watching me loose.

I had to win.

I waited impatiently for the class to end. The whole time I watched the back of Bella's head for any sign. For a clue.

"Edward?" Mrs. Simmons was asking for an answer. Why did they always choose me?

"That was Romeo." Thankfully I had been listening this time.

"Correct. Could you please keep your eyes up front though, Edward. I know it's Valentines Day but you are going to need to peel your eyes away from Miss. Swan for a while."

The class laughed. The boys around me went "Ooooh!" immaturely.

I could feel my face turning red. "I wasn't-."

But Mrs. Simmons was continuing, "What about Romeo do you think pleased Juliet?"

No one answered.

"Okay, what about Isabella do you think tickles Edward's fancy?"

There were many giggles from the class.

Noah, a boy who sits a little away from me looked confused and shocked. "She tickled his _what_!?"

Even Mrs. Simmons laughed at that. "Tickled his fancy. It doesn't mean anything perverted. It just means what about Isabella do you think Edward likes?"

Thankfully the bell rang.

"We'll continue this conversation tomorrow. Don't think you're getting out of this Edward and Isabella!" She called over the noise.

Bella came up to me red faced and furious. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She seethed.

"Sorry." I said, suddenly afraid.

"Why?!" Her voice trembled with rage. "Why were you watching me!?"

"I guess I did not expect to get caught." I answered truthfully.

She glowered at me so intensely that I felt unnaturally sorry for what I had done. Like I would do anything to correct it.

So instead I just walked away. I still had two more people on my list. Lauren and Kaylynn, both of whom I would definitely not go out with.

Lauren was blonde (Which was already a liability in my book). Not only that but she acted blonde, ditzy and cutesy.

Kaylynn was a complainer. She always found the downside of a situation. The fact that she was very pretty was her only asset.

Thankfully they were both in my next class, 20th Century Dictators.

I was beginning to get impatient and I had completely run out of ways to steal their notebooks. So I went out on a limb.

"Hey." I said to them in my sexiest voice as I passed their desks.

Neither looked up. Kaylynn was too busy copying Lauren's homework.

I finally decided neither of them was going to acknowledge me and continued walking and took the seat behind them. I caught a glimpse of Kaylynn's paper.

Hitler's girlfriend 

The S was just a scribble, barely legible.

Only Lauren was left. I gulped back the terror building up in my throat. I had wanted to find out who Secret was, I reminded myself. I had asked for this to happen.

Who had I expected? Someone who really loved me? Really cared? An angel, perhaps?

No, it was just a Alice had said, Secret Valentines were just something to do. A consolation prize. 'I won't always like you so here's a folded piece of paper that will leave you with more questions than answers."

In desperation I decided to make sure.

It is like in a game of clue, even though you _know _Miss. Scarlet did it in the Billiard Room with a candle stick you still ask one more time just to make certain that noone else has it. That is what I did.

"Secret." I whispered.

No one looked at me weird…yet.

"Secret." I whispered slightly louder.

Still no reaction.

I leaned forward to look at Lauren's notes.

The Jew's 

Was all I could see but it was enough. The S had a curl going the opposite direction from Secret's. I was suddenly relieved. It was not Miss. Scarlet…but then who was it?

Suddenly Bella popped into my mind. A picture of her when I had first found her outside my locker this morning. Her large brown eyes had flickered from my green ones to the floor and then back to mine. Her hands had been fiddling with the strap of her purse. Sometimes, when she spoke her head would tilt to the right. I had not picked up on any of this then but now it was all coming back to me.

Miss. Scarlet did not do it…it was Mrs. Peacock!

The bell rang and I leaped out of my seat, running at full speed toward the door.

I sprinted into the Junior hall, looking for someone I knew. Alice.

"Alice!" I yelled pushing through the crowd.

Everyone was hurrying to get to lunch. The hall would be empty within a few minutes.

"Alice!" I yelled again.

This time she heard.

"Edward!" She smiled turning away from a crowd of boys begging for her attention.

"Which locker is Bella Swan's?"

Alice's eyebrows came together in confusion but without a single question she said "This way."

She stopped in front of a locker with the name _---bella Swan_ on the tag. It was obvious that Isabella had been written there once but the first 3 letters had been crossed out.

Alice walked away as I opened it.

"You had better tell me later!" She called.

The locker was astonishingly neat. A shelf was set up at the bottom to provide more storage space. A magnetic basket on the door held all of her pencils.

…And pens. In the front of the basket was a pink pen. Its cap was off.

My heart thundered. I noticed, as I reached for a notebook, that my hands shook. Taking a deep breath I opened it. On the first page was written one word in pink that gave her away-

Secret 

Then I realized something that shocked me. Not only had I discovered Secret's identity, but I had fallen for her in the process.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice from behind me.

This time it was my turn to jump.

"Eeek." I said jokingly, turning to face her.

She did not smile. In fact she looked beyond shocked. Beyond angry. Tears were actually brimming in her eyes.

"Bella." I groaned, hoping that this would be enough repentance. "I'm sorry Bella but I had to be sure." I paused and took a deep breath. "I know it was you." I reached toward Bella. Her eyes went wide with alarm. "You are Secret."

"No." She pulled away.

"Why do you deny it? What are you afraid of."

"Nothing. It's not me."

"Are you afraid of being embarrassed." I continued taking a step closer. "That the feeling is not mutual?"

"It…you…" she looked floored.

"I don't know how it happened but in one day I've gone from not knowing you to completely _liking_ you."

My head tilted down towards hers. The blood was pounding through me so loudly that I was certain that she could hear it. My face hovered an inch from her own. I grasped her chin. I was waiting for a sign, like permission, but she just stared at me petrified.

A thousand thoughts flashed though my mind, all were to over dramatic. 'I love you' was one of them but I knew better that to say the 'L' word this early, even if it was true. She would never believe me.

"I really, really like you Bella." I assured her one last time before pressing my lips to hers.

Her eyes fluttered shut. Her fingers came up an knotted in my hair. It is a strange feeling, when time stops all around you. This was the only time I had ever experienced it.

"Edward-." She gasped in between kisses. "I-am-Secret."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Secret." I whispered.

* * *

**-The next day- **

"Let us continue our conversation from yesterday." Mrs. Simmons said evilly. "What about Isabella do you think tickles Edward's fancy?"

The class giggled again. Some, who had seen us together the day before, shared knowing looks.

Mrs. Simmons was preparing herself to dish out some hard-core embarrassment.

That was when I decided to raise my hand.

Mrs. Simmons looked shocked. Her overly plucked eyebrows disappeared under her bangs. One of her students embarrassing himself voluntarily? It must be a dream come true!

"Edward? Do _you_ wish to tell us what about Isabella _you_ like."

I nodded and the whole class turned to look at me. Even Bella, who was blushing bright red.

"Everything." I answered shortly.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, a horse, a guinea pig, or Johnny Depp...unfortunately...**

**I have a poll up in my info- What should i write next? Be sure to vote and check out my commercial series (i posted Bella's RAZR today also)!**

**Review if you like it ...or if you don't ...or if you have a question...or if you love me...You know you do!**

**Have a Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
